


In Wonderland we both went mad

by startariot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mad Swan, OUAT - Freeform, just some canon i had during the 1x17, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startariot/pseuds/startariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has to make Jefferson's hat work while he keeps pointing a gun at her. She should be terrified by him, but she's really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Wonderland we both went mad

_What if something happened, that night, in Jefferson’s hat room?_

****

****

****

**_“In the end in wonderland we both went mad”_ **

_We found wonderland, you and I got lost in it_

 

 

  


_Make it work, Emma._

It’s wrong. 

Insanely, awfully, terribly wrong. 

She should be terrified. Terrified _by him._ The man who kidnapped her and now is pointing a gun at her. But she’s not. All she can see is a beautiful and desperate man. Maybe he’s just a bit _mad._

_Make it work, Emma._

That’s all he says. Again, and again, and again. Each time louder. It’s like a lullaby that goes straight into her ears, until it reaches her brain. 

She thinks she’s gone mad too, a bit at least. 

_Make it work, Emma._

This time it’s a whisper, right behind her ear. She can _feel_ him behind her and it sends shivers through her spine. His breath is hot and cold at the same time against her skin; the barrel of the gun goes up and down her neck and a drop of sweat leaves her forehead. 

Jefferson lays his chin on her head and his smell surrounds her completely. It’s strong, it smells like cinnamon and ginger. It’s funny, she thinks, it’s like they are in a fairytale. Still, they are in the _real_ world. 

_You’re special_.

Again, it’s a whisper but Emma can feel her heart beating faster, like it’s gone mad. She rearranges herself on the chair staring at the fabrics and what’s left of the _hat_. But can’t see more than that. She would like to, but she can’t see anything. Nothing more that what’s in front of her. 

_Loose fabrics and a ramshackle hat. And there’s nothing magic in what she sees._

That hat, in a way, reminds her of the broken pieces of Jefferson’s soul. A lonely and desperate one. 

“I’ve got no power Jefferson. I can’t do what you’re asking me”, she says eventually, looking straight at him. 

In that moment, he breaks down. He collapses and blows up at the same time. 

“No, no no..you have to do this”, he whispers, “Bring me back to her, Emma. Please, bring me back to my Grace”, and his voice is a total wreck. 

“I can’t”, she says getting close to him. There are some tears streaming down his face, “I’m so sorry, I’m not who you think I am”, she argues. 

“NO!”, he screams pushing her away. 

Again, Emma should feel scared. At least. Terrified, maybe. 

Yet, she feels the adrenaline running through her body an her gaze catches his lips, plump and red. Eventually, she find out that kissing him, is all she wants in that moment. 

And she does so, without questioning. Because she’s Emma. A whole mess of impulsiveness. Always been like that, always will. 

Jefferson stays still for a minute, completely frozen on spot. Wide-eyed and breath hold. Eventually, he gives up too. Because that’s what he wants. He craved for this kiss like crazy since the first time he laid his eyes on her.  Since she laid on his couch, blacked out, because he poisoned her with a sleeping pill. 

They’re two lost souls  who find shelter. In each other, with each other. In a world they can’t control and that can’t understand them. It’s wrong but they don’t care at all. 

His hands burns on Emma’s body while he holds her in place. She feels safe in his embrace, and in that kiss. Their tongue find their way to each other easily, naturally. Emma bites his lower lip hardly, and he whippers a little. When he pulls out from the kiss, they’re both breathless. Speachless. 

Truth to be told, there’s nothing left to say. So they crawl back in each other’s arms, again. And it feels so wrong, but right at the same time. There’s  desire, passion, everything they wanted but never asked. Maybe, there’s a little bit of love too. 

Next to him, Emma feels less lonely. 

Next to her, Jefferson feels the pieces of his soul putting back together. Something comes alive in his heart. 

Maybe, it’s true. Jefferson has gone mad. Maybe not, Emma is the mad one. 

Maybe, they both went mad. They found wonderland between loose fabrics and a ramshackle hat, even only for a bit. Maybe, they can be mad together. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know where to start really. I just made my account and this is my first story I'm uploading here!  
> I was scrolling my timeline on tumblr last night, I saw some mad swan posts and here we are, I wrote this little thing!  
> I really hope you liked it! If so, I think I can come back with some more stories ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you want. See you soon xx


End file.
